Our Awkward Summer
by Heart of Rubies
Summary: Rose planned to have a simple summer enjoying the warmth. But a certain blond friend of Albus' might ruin that, turning her possibly peaceful summer vacation into a very, very awkward one. Watch them develop their realtionship through the weirdest moments ever. Please R&R
1. Awkward Moment 1

**Hey guyssssss! Some scorose story, please R&R, but just enjoy reading it :) I tried to write awkward moments but they sometimes wont be as awkward as other ones. I'll try and post the next chapter every week, and I said 'TRY' :)**

**Awkward moment 1**

We had just gotten off the train, but everyone rushed off to find their parents. I looked around the crowd for the group of redheads, and immediately walked towards them.

"Rosie!" My mum cried out, rushing over to embrace me. I dropped my trunk and hugged her back.

"How was your year? Were your classes hard this time?" She asked.

I smiled up at her and shook my head.

"They're always easy." I said quietly, and in return she beamed down at me.

"Thats easy for you to say, you're in Ravenclaw, you're obviously smart." Albus grumbled

I chuckled a little at my cousins words, "Scorpius is smart, he's in Slytherin." I pointed out, then looked back at the floor when Scorpius gaze met mine, his eyes open in shock. I turned my head to my mother only to notice that she had started to walk away towards the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan. I jogged towards them, only to get away from a surprised someone.

I hugged my dad, who took my trunk away from me, and handed me my iPod (a muggle contraption for listening to music, which actually turns out to be quite useful during awkward moments). I plugged in my ear phones and the music started playing.

We all shuffled out of Platform 9 and 3/4, a huge group of redheads, and a few darker haired, attracting quite a lot of attention from both wizards and muggles.

We each separated into our cars, and I walked behind Albus towards Aunt Ginny's car. I waited for all of them to decide who was sitting where for 5 long minutes and finally someone slipped into the car and Albus turns to me.

He took out an earphone from my ear, "You're gonna have to sit on his lap." I heard a cry of protest I shrugged and entered the small Toyota. I sat on the persons lap, ignoring totally who it was, that is, until he cleared his throat loudly in my ear.

I turned around to tell him to avoid doing that, but the words are lost along the way.

The reason? Because I was looking at Scorpius Malfoy's slightly pink face. His silver grey eyes were flicking to each side, avoiding all eye contact with mine. His platinum blond hair fell on his forehead like silk and I fought an urge to run my fingers through the beautiful strands. I had forgotten that Albus invited him to stay over at the Burrow during the summer, and boy I shouldn't have.

"Can you pass me my glasses?" He said, voice wavering ever so slightly. My gaze was still frozen on his face, which was very hard not to look at.

"They're in the seat pocket in front of you." He mumbled slightly pointing at them. I stayed frozen for a few more seconds before turning around to pass him his thick frames. He mumbled a thanks but I stayed as frozen as I was before. I faced the front and put my earphones back in, forcing the blush that was trying to creep up my cheeks away.

I tried to cancel out Scorpius' comfortable chest, and avoided leaning on it, but sadly I couldn't resist. I almost immediately rested my head in the crook of his neck, and I could feel his breath hitch. He smelled like vanilla and mint, blended together in an excellent way. Weirdly, the smell felt familiar, as if I had smelled it before.

I sneaked a glance to my left to see Albus smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes, and he responded by forming a heart with his hands and winking at me.

I leapt away from Scorpius' chest immediately, and instead leaned on the door. I avoided everyone's gaze, especially a silvery one besides me. Instead watch the scenery fly by through the car window.

It seemed like forever until Aunt Ginny parks the car by the Burrow door. The moment the car stopped, I opened the door and practically ran towards the door.

I hoped they thought that its because I'm excited to see my grandparents, and not of embarrassment.

Why was I embarrassed?

Because I probably have a tiny crush on Scorpius. But I swear it will go away.

At least I _hope_ it will.


	2. Awkward Moment 2

**Awkward Moment 2**

I decided to avoid Scorpius Malfoy at all costs this summer, just to avoid getting into awkward moments, but honestly, I don't know why I ever thought that would work.

I woke up at the break of dawn, pulled on a tank top and some shorts, and rushed down to eat a quick breakfast before shutting myself in my room again. Hopefully, no one woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning, especially a blond slytherin boy.

Once I reached the kitchen, I quickly put two pieces of bread in the muggle toaster, and turned to open the jam cabinet. Just my luck, the strawberry jam was at the very top. You see, I'm actually quite short, and I have a lot of trouble reaching stuff on huge shelfs, much like now. And I was in the mood for strawberry jam, so I wouldn't take any other.

I stood on the tip of my toes and stretched my hand far up, but it barely brushed the pot. I started to jump to try and reach it, but the jam stayed put. I once again reached out, creeping up closer to the shelf to see if I might be able to get it now, but I still was 1m64. I probably looked like a huge idiot.

I took a deep breath and reached out again, I was not giving up. Did I mention I was extremely stubborn? Right then, someones body leaned in against mine, and their arm reach out and grab the jam, brushing my hair into my face. My body was practically crushed against the counter, their skin against mine. I felt my heart start to race in terror, but luckily the person was tall and they plucked the jam off the shelf and brought it down. They stepped away from me and I turned around to say thank you to whatever cousin or uncle helped me.

Only it wasn't a cousin that helped me. Instead, Scorpius Malfoy was standing there, dark frames crooked on his nose. The boy I was sure to avoid all summer.

"Here." He said, smiling softly, handing me the pot of strawberry jam. I didn't move a bit, frozen to the spot. For a moment, we stood there again, my eyes wide in surprise, him with his lopsided grin plastered on his face.

Then my toast jumped out of the toaster. That was my queue to grab the jam, muttering a thanks, swipe the toast out of the toaster and rush up stairs, cheeks burning furiously.

Avoiding him was going to be hard, _very_ hard.

**Hey guys sorry for the shorter chapter, but I was too tired to try to write more. Please review, it would be cool, and tell me what you think so far :) I got the next chapter pretty much written out so... you guys wont need to wait much before reading more. Well then, see ya! And thanks for reading this weird story :)**


	3. Awkward Moment 3

I stayed up in my room all week, only going down for meals. Instead of eating when no one was around, I went when everyone was there so I could easily blend in with the other red-heads.

But that didn't mean I never bumped into Scorpius Malfoy. On the contrary, the more I tried to avoid him, the more I saw him. Its weird how that happens so often. During the meals, I would look up and see his silver eyes looking straight at me; or in the stairs, I would always bump into him and not someone else. We would always look at each other in silence, him frozen before starting to smile, and me blushing and rushing past him one he did.

So on a Sunday around 2 weeks into the summer, I went crazy. I was fed up of locking myself in my room, which had become the most boring place to me. Instead, I sat down on the couch in the living room and opened my book. It wasn't much different to reading in my room, but the open space allowed me to truly enjoy my book. While reading, I didn't notice my cousin Lily sitting next to me. I didn't notice her calling out my name, well that is until she reached out and snatched my book out my hands.

"Rose!" She said urgently.

I sighed and looked at her, "What?"

She looked around for eavesdroppers, then convinced no one was listening, she leaned towards me, "What do you think of Scorpius Malfoy?" She whispered.

My eyes widened in horror, she didn't fancy him as well, did she?

Lily saw my look of surprise and shook her head quickly, "No, no! I don't fancy Scorpius, but I do think he might fancy someone here..." Her voice trailed off maliciously. Her eyes gleamed with pure evil, and I wondered for the hundredth time in my life how she was related to Albus, the definition of not evil. And how he was in Slytherin but not her.

I frowned, "I don't really care." I said softly before reaching for my book in her hands. I hoped she wouldn't notice my lie.

"Nope!" Lily hid the book behind her back, smirking in a way quite similar to Scorpius Malfoy. His face flashed in my mind, and I shook it away before I could blush.

I took a deep breath and held out my palm so Lily could hand me my book.

She shook her head, and my frown grew deeper.

"Come on Rose! I know you're curious!" She said quite loudly.

"No I am _not_!" I squeak. Another lie, hopefully well hidden.

"Yes you are! You're curious because you fancy him, don't you?" She teased.

I felt my cheeks redden, "I do not fancy him!" Wow I was just spitting out lies today wasn't I.

"Yes you do!" She squealed, "You _do_ fancy him!" I _hate_ how she is so perceptive!

"Who does Rose fancy?" A deep voice said from behind me. I feel my shoulders tense in surprise, how much had he heard of our conversation?

"Scorpius! We were just saying that Rose really fancied-"

"I do not fancy anyone!" I hissed so only Scorpius and her can hear. Lily raised her eyebrows and held up her hands in surrender. I glared at her one last time before jumping off the couch. My hands were shaking and I balled them up in fists to hide it from the others.

"Rose-" Lily started, but I turned and ran away before I heard the rest of her sentence. My cheeks were burning and I mentally put Lily on my 'Avoid at all costs' list.

**Third chapter comlpete! Please, please, ****_PLEASE_**** review about something, I don't know, like who you like so far and if you have any opinions about Rose or Scorpius, or even recommending me a fanfic that may help me improve the story!**

**Thanksssssssssssssss :) (and please do review)**


	4. Awkward Moment 4

**Awkward Moment 4**

I stayed in my room once again for around three days, but by then I had finished all my books and my feet were itching to walk around. I knew I couldn't go for a walk because everyone would want to come with me. Instead, I settled for a little fly.

I slowly opened my window, grabbing my broom. Even though I didn't play quidditch, my father got me a broom anyways, saying 'just take it Rosie, you'll never know when it'll be useful'. _Now _I realised what he meant.

Checking to my right and to my left, I jumped off my window and flew through the sky. It felt good to have some fresh air, and I smiled to myself. I leaned in a little, and I picked up some speed. I was never the pro at quidditch, but I wasn't the worst person in the universe. I had 'potential' as Aunt Ginny would say, but to the disappointment of my father and great joy of my mother, I chose academics over my potential.

I watched the fields slowly become hills, hills becoming forests. I stopped and turned around, the Burrow was out of sight. I sighed, it felt good to spend sometime outside alone. The problem with my family was that you were always with at least someone at all times. Getting some time alone either meant you had to (1) lock yourself in your room like me, or (2) sneak out when no one is looking. Option two is extremely difficult to achieve and once you do you practically _always_ find someone along the way.

After around an hour of flying, I turned back towards home. I moved forward, but I took some time, there was nothing wrong with being a little late, was there? I mean it wasn't like I was going to miss anything very important, unless we find out Victoire and Teddy either eloped or finally got engaged.

After another hour of flying, the house came into view, but I didn't speed up. Why not enjoy being outside when I could be, _alone_? The irony.

"Rose, is that you?" Someone said incredulously from behind me.

In pure shock, I flipped around to look at who it was, but the motion made me lose balance. While toppling over my broom, I saw a flash of blond, but the next thing I saw was the ground rushing up towards me. I scrunched my eyes close and braced myself for the impact of the floor.

But I never hit it.

Instead, a pair of strong arms caught me. My heart was racing and I hesitantly opened one eye to look at my savior. Those familiar grey eyes were looking at me intently.

He wasn't wearing his glasses, was the first thought that came to my mind. The second being that he looked more stern without his dark frames. But I think that was mostly because I fell from at least two meters in the sky and almost hit the ground. But I wasn't thinking about that at all.

"Are you all right?" He said, eyes searching my face for any sign of pain.

I nodded slowly, but he didn't let go. His hair fell over his forehead in a messy manner. Not like Albus or Uncle Harry. No, the way it fell made me want to run my hand through his silky strands. Something changed in his gaze as his eyes wandered towards my mouth. Immediately, my eyes flicked down towards his, which were very pink. My eyes slowly returned to his beautiful grey eyes, which reflected my pure desire. My heart started beating faster as I felt him lean in towards me, and my eyes instinctively started to close. Then the door flew open with a bang.

"Scorpius, we're eating soon..." Lily's voice trailed off as she saw the both of us, "... Or not?" I turned my head to watch her walk backwards into the house, an evil smile growing on her face as she got further away.

Then I noticed his arms. How they were wrapped so protectively around me. How they brought me so close to him, I could smell the vanilla and mint. So close I could bet he could hear my heart beating at the speed of light. So I did the only thing I could do other then finish our interrupted kiss.

I wriggled out of his hands, falling somewhat gracefully on the ground. I grabbed my broom that had fallen on the floor a few meters from Scorpius. I didn't bother brushing the dirt on my muggle jeans and walked towards the door. I heard Scorpius call my name but I didn't turn around, or else he would have seen my flaming cheeks.

I slammed the door behind me and I saw a smirking Lily looking at me from the door to the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow and in return I glared at her so that she would drop dead on the floor there and then. But sadly she didn't, and I rushed in to help the adults as I heard the door behind me swing open. There was no way I was talking to Scorpius now. Or _ever_.

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Merry christmas to everyone around here, I hope your having fun an got lots of awesome presents :) This chapter was... interesting for me to write, I'm not sure. Why don't ****_you guys_**** tell me? In some REVIEWS. You better be feeling guilty right now. Cause I know you guys are reading this. SO REVIEW. Thanks :) (I hope I'm not being mean, I'm just impatient)**


	5. Awkward Moment 5

**Hey people! Sorry for the long wait, I had written the next three chapters but hen realized how bad this one was, so I tried to re-write it but sadly failed. Nothing big happened in that one, so I took the next one and made it this one. I added some stuff to make it a little longer :) Hope you guys enjoy, and I'll be posting the next chapter vey soon (probably in like an hour cause I just need to re read it to see if there are any error) Anywayssss, here you go:**

When I had returned in my room after dinner, I banged my head on the wall, desk, doors, basically anything hard, just to possibly get the stupidity out of my head (it probably made me _stupider_ instead). I did that practically all night, sleeping a few winks in between my self torture. When my head finally decided to stop acting like an idiot, I flopped down on my bed and tried to sleep. The moment my eyes closed, those familiar lustrous eyes faded into view. So did those lips. Ah, those beautiful pale pink lips…

My eyes snapped open. Obviously my head banging did not help get his perfect face out of my head. I stuffed my face in my pillow and groaned. I turned my head to let myself breathe and saw a confused Lily standing at the doorway.

"Rose?" She said quietly, hesitating to cross into the territory of my room.

"What?" I snarl, letting my anger get the best of me (don't blame me, I was tired). She flinched at my tone of voice but she still stayed put.

"What happened?" She said quietly, finally deciding to come in. She closed the door quietly behind her and sat next to me on my bed.

I looked at her for a moment, not knowing what to do. I could tell her and get her advice, but be completely embarrassed; or I could tell her that nothing happened and simply let me wither in sorrow alone. For a moment, I hesitated taking the second option, but of course my emotions reached my mouth before my brain.

"Scorpius?" She asked quietly. I looked down at my hands, Trying to hold back my tears. I could feel my shoulders starting to shake. My vision was starting to blur.

I broke.

My barrier crumbled.

I told her everything, _everything_, barely able to pronounce words through my sobs. I told her the pain of my unrequited love towards the most handsome boy in our year; I told her about all the awkward moments I lived through, all the embarrassing moments that ruined my facade, the moments that made me want to cry even more, even when I had no more tears to spare. I ended up telling her everything even things I barely remembered myself. Like that moment in third year where Scorpius and I got locked in an empty classroom because we had forgotten about curfew (we were doing _homework_, for your information. As if he would have even thought of me that way when I still had that afro hair and chicken legs). When I think about it, I don't really think I ever forgot about that incident...

Anyways, at the end of my breakdown, Lily looked at me, her face was blank, and for a moment I thought she wouldn't care. But instead of not caring, or being sympathetic, she became Lily. A smirk crept onto her face, covering her once concerned face with smugness.

"So you do fancy him!" She said, he smirk not leaving her face.

"Thats all you can say? I just had a mental breakdown, and thats all you can say?" I groaned, Lily could be the most insensitive person in the world when you really needed her. Especially when it concerned Scorpius Malfoy.

"Aww, poor you. I feel so bad. Now tell me, were you two going to kiss before I walked in on you?" She paused and after a few seconds, she threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "Ugh! Why didn't I walk in thirty seconds later!? I am so stupid!"

"Yeah why didn't you…" I mumbled to myself. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears of my face. "So what do you think I should do?"

Lily sighed and looked up at me, a spark in her eyes. "Other than snogging him, which is probably impossible due to the fact that you two will not accept the truth about your crushes,"

"Hey!" I interrupted, "I just told you I had a crush on him! I accepted it!"

Lily glared at me, "Yeah but not to him. Anyways, there is only one solution. Let me get my make up." She stood up at walked towards the door, but stopped and looked back at me for a moment. Her eyes scanned my worn out grey hoodie and black jeans and she recoiled in disgust. "Maybe some clothes too." And off she ran towards her room.

It took a while for the words to really sink in. Flashes of eyebrow plucking and hair pulling flew through my mind. Makeovers with Lily weren't my happiest childhood memories. I ran out of my room and looked to my left. The door to Lily's room was open and I could see her looking through her drawers a innocent grin on her face. Don't let that pretty little face deceive you, she is pure devil inside.

Instinctively, I ran into the attic, the only place Lily wouldn't step in, with all its dust, and it being Albus' room (she refused to walk into his room after walking in on him during a...very _private moment_ should I say). I slowly closed the door behind me, making sure Lily didn't notice my getaway.

Looking through the keyhole, I saw her run into my room and come right back out. She looked around and finally rested her gaze on the attic door. Immediately she ran down the stairs, calling a name that sounded very familiar. I sighed in relief, I was safe.

"Rose?"

Or maybe not.

**Hehehehehe... Who is it? If you can't guess I don't think you get what this story is about. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Thank you to the people who reviewed before, you guys are awesome :) so please continue and tell your friends about this awesome story! Cause it is awesome. You have to admit it. **

**Just kidding~~ **

**Well stay tuned for the next chapter (FOLLOW THIS STORY! Only if you like it and really want to read more) And now I'm typing to much! So i'm going to stop. From now on. Bye and thanks for letting me borrow your time!**


	6. Awkward Moment 6

**Hey guysss! Sorry I didn't upload when I wanted to, I had to eat, then sleep, then go to school, then come home. You know, being a normal human being. Welllll, here you go please enjoy! Oh yeah I put some scorpius in it even though I had planned to not put any scorpius at all and create another story with only Scorpius, it wouldn't hurt to put a little bit of his POV right?**

"Rose, what are you doing?"

I turned around to look at a very confused Scorpius Malfoy, who put his guitar aside and stood up (He plays the guitar? How _adorable_! Wait no, thats not good. He was not adorable)

Instead of doing the normal thing and answering him, random series of thoughts ran through my mind, most of them involving Scorpius and me in a very tight embrace, others involving me throwing myself out of the window.

He stepped a little closer, "Rose?"

I straightened myself out, shaking those thoughts out my head. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Rose, why are you in my room?" He asked again.

I looked around the attic, it was where Albus was sleeping that summer. I had just forgotten Scorpius stayed with him.

"Uh, I was… umm, looking… for my wand!" I said like a _complete_ pro.

"Rose, you do realise your wand is in your pocket right?"

My eyes widened even more than I thought was possible. I reached out to pull my hand out of my back pocket. "Oh will you look at that! Yay, I found my wand! Um, thank you! And… uh… Have a nice day!" I smiled weakly at him and turned around to get out of the room, but he reached out and grabbed my arm.

I turned my head in shock, but Scorpius had a finger to his mouth and pointed at the door. I tugged my arm out of his and peeked through the keyhole. I recognised Lily's mini shorts, but there was someone else with her.

"Please?" Lily begged.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." Someone grumbled. The person waved her wand and the door clicked.

Once the two moved away, I shoved the door but it didn't budge. I pulled out my wand (I was 17 since March, don't worry) and whispered

"_Alohomora_"

I turned the knob once more, but it didn't budge. It must have been my mother who locked the door, no one else knew spells alohomora-proof. Merlin, I was going to kill my Mom when I came out

"Is it locked?" Scorpius whispered.

I rolled my eyes and tugged at the door knob, showing him that the door was indeed locked.

He gently moved me aside and pulled out his wand (His birthday was in November, and I am not a stalker I just overheard him and Albus talking a week before it) and whispered different spells.

I rolled my eyes once more, and went around to look at the windows of the room. Most of them were so rusted they couldn't budge, but one opened enough for me to slither out.

I grabbed a stool nearby and climbed on top, reaching my hands up to lift me out of the attic. I pulled myself up, but halfway through I felt Scorpius' hands wrap around my wait urgently.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"What does it look like? I'm going out by here!" I snapped back at him.

Scorpius pulled on my waist and I fell onto his chest. I felt his gasp of breath on the top of my head.

"Are you crazy?" He whispered.

His arms were wrapped around my waist.

I was _leaning_ against his chest.

His breath on my head sent chills down my spine.

My heart was going _crazy_.

I could _only_ smell his vanilla and mint.

I was going to die.

I wanted to get out of there.

But he was just so _comfortable_.

And, honestly, it didn't look like he wanted to let go either.

I let go when he lets go.

"Rose..." He said slowly, sending shivers all through my body.

I turned my head to look at his shining grey eyes. His glasses were all crooked and I slithered around through his protective arms so I was facing him. His hands moved to get comfortable but he didn't let go, so neither did I. I reached out my arms to straighten out his glasses.

My hand never left his face.

My eyes were locked on his.

A series of things flew through his eyes at that moment.

He slowly leaned in.

We were _millimetres _apart.

My heart was jumping all over the place.

I could feel his silky hair touching my forehead.

Then we were kissing.

And boy were his lips fabulous

*****SCORPIUS POV*****

She was completely crazy. But for some reason I didn't mind. And she was standing right in front of me, blue eyes wide open, and really how could you blame me? So yes I kissed her, it wasn't my fault.

Okay so maybe it was, but on my defence, she has been completely adorable from the moment I met her and boy had I fallen hard since my little crush a few years ago. Sure I didn't spend much time with her, but whenever I did I just fell. So this summer didn't start of very well, but that didn't mean we had any development. I mean, most of our encounters ended up with both of us blushing and on the edge of wanting to kill ourselves, but at least I wasn't the only one blushing.

So here she was, about to jump out of a window, so I did the obvious thing and and grabbed her. The only thing was I forgot to let go. But she wasn't letting go either, so I didn't do anything. I let go when she lets go.

And then she fixes my glasses. Without breaking our gaze. Her hand didn't leave my face. I went with the flow! It just so happened that the flow was making our faces come closer.

Then we kissed. If I said it was the most amazing thing I had felt that summer I would have been very close. _Very_, but not quite. And oh boy the kiss was _amazing_. I could feel the sparks fly through my body through the excruciating short seconds in which our lips were touching.

Then she pulled away. My eyes flew open (I had no idea they had even been closed) and met her horrified eyes. Was I that bad of a kisser? Her cheeks started to become red and I bit my cheek so I wouldn't blush either. She backed out of my hands, and I let her go willingly- I'm _sorry_ I was in shock. Before I knew it she was sliding out of the window but I was too late to stop her.

I groaned and fell on top of my bed.

"I am the _stupidest_ person in the world." I mumbled repeatedly to myself. After a minute or two of mumbling, I hear the door unlock.

"Hey Scorpius, we're going to eat lunch, you coming?" Albus said from the dorway. I turned my head towards him and let out another groan.

Albus raised an eyebrow, "According to my inner translator, that means 'Give me five minutes, I'm wallowing in my own self pity'"

I rolled my eyes, "Basically, yes."

Albus walked towards me and gave me his hand, "Come on dude, you'll miss Rose."

I took his hand and let him pull me on my feet. I looked up at him and smirked, "I'm not so sure about that."

**Ummm, I guess thats the end of this chapter... So I'm not too sure how the Scorpius part ended up cause I'm not that used to writing from a guys POV (I should really learn...) Tell me if I should put some more Scorpius in this story or if I should only keep Rose and make another story with Scorpius, or even both if you guys want me to. Thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	7. Awkward Moment 7

**Awkward Moment 7**

Every time I _saw_ Scorpius, I remember how it felt when I was enclosed in his arms.

Every time our gazes met, I remember how his hair fell on my forehead.

Every time he said my name, I remember the feeling of his lips on mine.

It was torture.

And I mustn't be the only one who thought that, since I wasn't the one that was being extremely awkward.

When I walked in the room, I felt his gaze follow me. But the moment I looked up to meet his gaze, he looked away, cheeks becoming slightly pink.

When our fingers touched at the table, we both would flinch and pull away, blushing of course.

At the end of the day, I would lie down on my bed and the only thing I could think of were his soft silver eyes.

I was starting to miss his lopsided grin that I saw so many times, but it sadly was never directed to me. It used to be, before. Everytime we our paths crossed in the hallway, he smiled at me. Sometimes he would wave, but it was mostly a smile or grin that would make me look down at my shoes shyly.

Sadly we lacked much interaction except that. The main reason he caught my attention was because he was cute. Don't try and deny it, looks will catch your attention.

Thankfully, Scorpius Malfoy was not an obvious cute. But with his blond hair and adorable glasses, he caught my attention more than once. Some girls noticed him, but they never lingered for long. Afterall, he often stood near teen hearthrob of Hogwarts Keith Zabini. Zabini was a whole other story that often hid Scorpius in his enormous shadow. Not that I was complaining - more of him for me.

But at the moment, I lacked some.

I sat out under the sycamore tree in our garden, reading another book again. It was a beautiful day and it seemed like a shame to sit inside. I had reached the end of the chapter when Albus sat next to me. I snapped my book shut and waited for him to talk.

When I turned around to send him a confused look, he had a smug smile on his face.

He raised an eyebrow slyly, "The attic, huh? You didn't strike me as the type to like dense and dusty places."

I groaned, slumping my shoulders. "How did you find out?"

"Well, You told Lily a few days ago, who rushed over to ask Scorpius about it, and it just so happened that I stood a few meters away, so when he froze and blushed like a tomato, I guessed it had to do with you, so I went up to him to ask him what was going on. He told me about the kiss and your extremely courageous escape out of the window. James and Hugo just so happened to stand there so when Scorpius went to go lock himself in our room in embarrassment, I talked about it with James and Hugo and we came up with a plan." He paused and scanned my face, "Not that you need to know about that." He shook his head and continued. "Victoire was standing near by so she overheard and squaled like a chipmunk and ran off to go blab to Teddy, and thats when Lily returned. We talked about how you guys have no guts and need a push, so I told her about what I was thinking and then I came out here to talk to you cause I'm a nice cousin."

I took a few seconds to process what he had said. "Wait a moment. How many of our cousins know about it?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "I don't know, _let me count_!" He stuck out his hand and starting counting on his fingers. "Lily, James, me, Hugo, Victoire and since its been like ten minutes, I'm guessing the whole family." He concluded.

I swallowed the remaining saliva in my mouth. "Did you say that the whole family knew?"

"Well, you know how fast the Weasley rumor mill spins, even faster than the Hogwarts one! I bet Uncle Charlie in Romania heard about it by now. You know how he always insists that we keep him up to date with everything? Well apparently Gran thinks we should keep him up to date with _everything_! You know during the winter when I got all nervous because tons of Doms veela friends came over to hang out and I had pretended to be the butler and served them tea and stuff? Well he sent me a letter later that night telling me that it wasn't the 'best idea' and he had some 'tips' for me…"

I had stopped listening to Albus. I mean he was one to ramble _a lot_. But Albus' annoying and unnecessary long stories were not what froze me to the ground. It was the fact that _everyone_ knew about the kiss. Boy you just had to be Weasley to have three times more drama.

I got up in a millisecond and ran back to the house ignoring Albus' cries of protest that he was in the middle of telling me a story. I had to warn Scorpius before my dad and the overprotective gang of redheaded and darker haired Weasley/Potter boys decided to gang up on him. And trust me they were going to have a little more than a small talk about me.

I slammed through the door in time to see the boys starting to approach Scorpius. He stood innocently looking at the bookshelf, unaware of the mob of men coming closer towards him. His hands trailed the books much like I did and stopped on a certain book. He smiled softly as he pulled the book to look at the title. I reminded myself to check out what it was after helping him escape. And judging by how close the pack was getting, I had to do something _fast_.

I dashed past my cousins and uncles and grabbed Scorpius' arm. His head jerked my way, his face already starting to become pink.

"Rose, what-"

"Be quiet and _run_."

* * *

><p>We sprinted across the road for minutes until we reached the pond. By then, I knew that we had lost them, if they had even chased after us. I dropped Scorpius' hand and crouched down to catch my breath.<p>

"What was that all about?" Scorpius asked behind me, panting. I turned my head to look at his flushed face.

I smiled and looked back at the ground, "Sorry, I had to save you from my cousins before they attacked you."

"Attacked me? Why would they attack me?"

I straightened myself and looked at him, "Um, they found out about, um… you know… _that_."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly, "What?"

I averted my gaze to the grass to his left in embarrassment. "Um… you know, what happened in the attic…"

My gaze returned to his face fast enough to see his face flush a deep shade of pink.

"Oh, uh… that."

"Yeah. That."

We stood awkwardly in front of each other for a few seconds that honestly were the longest in the world.

Scorpius talked first, "So, um, what were they going to do to me?"

I shrugged, "Most of the time they ask you in a very threatening way what you plan to do with me, and what your intention is. They also threaten you in a very scary way that they will not be nice when it comes to injuring me. It may involve violence but only if you already hurt me." I looked back up at him in a jolt, "Not that I'm saying that you're interested in me. Or you ever hurt me. Or do anything with me. Or even think of me."

Scorpius chuckled and I returned my gaze to the grass beneath my feet. I started rocking my heels and I saw Scorpius' feet shuffle about.

You know when I told you before that those were the longest seconds I had ever felt before? Yeah I take that back. These felt like _eternities_.

Finally I broke the ice, "Do you think you could handle it?"

Scorpius looked back up at me, "Oh, um, yeah I think I can. And I don't think Albus would let them hurt me too much." He scrunched up his eyebrows, "Unless he thinks I'm going to hurt you."

He whipped his head around to look at me, his cheeks flaming. "Not that I'm implying that, uh, I would have a chance to hurt you. Not that I would. Uh, hurt you that is. If you didn't understand." His voice died out and he reached his hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Umm, should we apparate back?" I asked quietly.

"What? Oh, um, yeah, sure."

I smiled one last time at him before imagining the hopefully calm living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hoped you enjoyed that chapter! I kinda like how I made Albus and there is extra awkwardness in this chapter. Tell me if its good or if I should change anything or if I should put someone else in the next chapter. Lily and Albus are coming back, and maybe some Hugo and James. Of course some Ron, but really what Scorose story exists without some Ron in it?<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. Awkward Moment 8

**Awkward Moment 9**

Weasley-Potter birthdays were always a chaos. We had come up with a tradition a few years ago that the person with the birthday would plan a huge event for their birthday. Albus had chosen a huge quidditch match, in which everyone participated since Aunt Ginny got some professional quidditch players that she knew to come over. I had chosen a huge picnic over at a place I had found quite far away from our house near our lake. James had chosen had chosen a fireworks fiesta with designable fireworks Uncle George had came up with.

It was Lily's birthday and she had chosen a dance. Not one of those fancy galas our parents are always invited to because they're the golden trio and you just have to invite them. She had chosen something like a muggle birthday dance. Over the past year, Lily had gotten a computer for some reason and had started to watch those cheesy muggle romance movies. She had become obsessed. She was all disappointed that Hogwarts didn't have a prom or homecoming dance, so she decided to make one herself. She had invited practically everyone in the school. Well everyone she liked. Or we liked. Or that she found cute. Basically she invited everyone in sixth and fifth years that weren't annoying.

Honestly the music was weird and the dances were a little disturbing, but it was fun and people didn't seem to care about what they looked like. So I smiled and watched Lily party her arse off with her friends. I didn't go dance, did you really expect me to? I sat on a bench on the side of the dance floor which was basically an extended version of the garden.

I heard someone plop next to me and I twisted my neck to see the breathless birthday girl sitting on the same bench as me.

"Wow, finally out of breath are we?" I asked smirking ever so slightly.

She opened one eye slyly and grinned, "Just regenerating some energy before the big slow dance."

I raised an eyebrow and looked back to the stage, "A slow dance?"

I heard Lily laugh, "Yeah, it seems really fun. Are you going to dance?"

There was a pause where neither of us spoke. Lily was obviously planning something again, but at the moment I had no clue whatsoever. Then it hit me.

"Lily Luna. You are not playing matchmaker with Scorpius and me."

I could practically imagine Lily pouting at me, "Why not? You guys obviously have hots for each other."

I turned my head to look back at her in surprise, "Lily! We do not have 'hots' for each other!"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that kiss in the attic was just like a handshake for you two." She shook her head at me, "Rose, just admit it, you want to get in Scorpius' pants."

I felt my cheeks flush in both embarrassment and anger, "_Lily!_ Seriously? Just because I fancy him doesn't make me want to get in his pants! Thats just repulsive to think of!"

Lily glared at me, leaning forward, "Rose. I am so fed up with you denying your attraction to him, it gets really annoying."

"I can't believe you right now." shaking my head, I got up to walk away, to get some space away from Lily, to let her cool down, but she didn't want to. _Obviously_.

"Rose! Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!" She yelled before I could get a few meters away from her.

"What do you want?" I snarled, turning to look back at the now furious birthday girl.

"You are so _annoying_! You don't _deserve_ Scorpius!" She screamed. A few people had started to turn around to look at our argument.

"Can't you just leave us _alone_? Let us do it on our own! We don't exactly advance in our relationship at the speed you want us too!"

Lily's eyes flashed in anger, "Maybe you should do something _for once_! Or just leave Scorpius alone and stop _stringing him along_!"

"_Merlin,_ Lily! You really can't mind your own business can you!" I groaned in frustration, "Are you so unsatisfied by your own life that you simply need to control mine? Why do you always have to do that? Can't you see I'm perfectly fine without your pathetic medling?"

"_PATHETIC?_" She yelled, taking a step towards me, fists clenched to her sides.

"_YES_! Pathetic!" I hurled. People all over had stopped dancing and were listening to us, " You ruin everything! My relationship was going perfectly fine _without_ you! You just could help but ruin it, could you!"

Lily visibly flinched. But she quickly got over it and approached me threateningly, "Oh so your relationship is a crappy? Guess what? It's only crappy cause you don't do anything! You're just being a coward, like you've been _your whole life_! Did you think that Scorpius would just come to you like everything else? That you would could just snap your fingers and everything would bend to your preferences?" Lily was going completely ballistics now, I could see Albus and his blond friend approaching but I didn't stop Lily. I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Rose, you are perfect. _WE GET IT_! You don't work for anything! Good grades, looks, friends, _they all just come to you_! You don't even try to change anything! And when things don't go your way, you complain. You wish, you fantasize! But when they do start going your way, you aren't _ready_! You can't just take things that might be good for you because you have such _high expectations_! YOU, are just a _spoiled little coward_!"

"Lily!" Albus cried in outrage. He grabbed her arm and looked at her stunned.

Not as stunned as I was. Was I really a spoiled coward? I never really thought I took stuff for granted, things never really seemed to go my way.

I couldn't see anything anymore. Everyone was blurred out by my tears. I felt a hand lay on my shoulder and lead me away from the dance floor. I could hear Lily yell after me, but I was sobbing too hard to understand what she was saying.

"Hey, Rose, its ok, she didn't mean any of that." Scorpius' voice was calm and quiet but it only made me cry even more.

"Y-yes she _did_!" I wailed, "I-I am a co-complete _coward_! I do-don't do anything with my life! I'm so _boring_!"

"No, no, no. Rose, you just aren't as social as her. You're more of an introvert shall we say. You don't have much in common, thats it"

I started to cry even more, "But I don't want her to h-_hate_ me!" I was bawling my eyes by now.

Somehow, by now, we were on the couch and he had his arm around his shoulder. Lily was right, everything did come to me. But I didn't _want_ it to. I didn't try to get all the attention, and honestly I never really got it, and I didn't mind.

Now that I think about it, what Lily said wasn't true at all. I never got anything. I never asked for anything. I barely did anything at school but study and eat. In the end, she got more than me. In the end, it was more like she was describing herself instead of me. But that didn't matter then. What mattered was that she hated me, and that I was crying all my liquids out of my body and there was only one person comforting me.

I looked up at what I thought was my only friend to lock gazes with a concerned Scorpius Malfoy. I heard Lily's voice echo in my head, yelling at me that Scorpius just came to me. Once again I broke down in hysterical sobs and I felt his arm wrap around me in a tight embrace.

The last thing I remember about that day was falling asleep on Scorpius chest, which was completely wet from my constant sobbing, which I think lasted for the whole night. I really hope he didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you didn't mind that there wasn't that much Scorose in this chapter, put please do tell me what you thought about the argument. Um, you guys can also tell me what you think is going to happen, or what you want to happen. Also I would really appreciate it if you guys could tell me if anything I write is any good and what things I do well, and what thigns I should put more in the story. <strong>

**Thanks again, and please review. **


	9. Awkward Moment 9

**Awkward Moment 9**

Rose barely left her room, once again. But this time it was completely different. She didn't avoid me, or blush, or stare, or actually do anything. It was beginning to become extremely worrying.

Her voluminous red curls had died down and simply fell straight on her shoulders. When she left her room on the demand of her parents, she simply sat down on the couch and stared at her hands. She barely ate anything at anytime of the day, her cheeks becoming sunken and bags growing under her eyes.

The worst part was that she looked like she was about to burst in tears at any second. It tore my heart to pieces to look at her eyes glistening with tears and not be able to do anything about it.

Whenever I approached her to talk, she would look up at me with a small smile and shake her head saying "Not now Scorpius, not now." And turn away to look at her hands or feet or whatever was on the floor.

Yesterday, a fine warm Friday evening, Rose came down to dinner with a determined look on her face. Her face was still pale and her hair as dull as before, but her eyes were lit up with a fire that warmed my worried heart. She barely ate once again, but the fire burned brighter with every glance she sent at Lily.

Lily kept her cold shoulder facade up and strong, but I noticed some concerned flashes in her eyes before she shook them away. I don't know what was said during the birthday, but it didn't seem to benefit either one.

When everyone was finally excused from the table, Rose jumped up to follow Lily into the library. I crept behind her, dread and concern creeping back into my heart. I leaned to look through the doorway to see both girls standing at opposite sides of the room, Rose's back to me.

"Lily. I have a feeling we need to talk." Her voice came out shaky and raspy, but it seemed more confident than anything she had said lately.

Lily rolled her eyes, but her face seemed to relax with relief,

"Whatever." Lily looked over at me with narrowed eyes, "I see you brought an audience."

"What?" Rose turned around in surprise to look at me. At first her cheeks flushed pink, but then she closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

As much as it tore my heart to pieces to not be able to listen in on their conversation, I nodded and backed out of the doorway. Closing the door behind me, I sighed and went to wait on the stairs. If they didn't want me listening, there was no point in making them angrier and eavesdropping.

After a few seconds, I could already hear their voices raising a notch. Well at least Lily's was, Rose was still inaudible. I tapped my foot in anticipation as Lily flew into a rant that made the walls vibrate. When it ended, my neck snapped to hear Rose's response. The silence was nerve wrecking, I could physically feel my heart clenching in stress.

Finally the door flew open. I jumped of the stairs to go see Rose as Lily stormed out of the room, obviously fuming. She stopped by me, opening her mouth to say something but obviously thought again as her mouth snapped shut once more. A look of guilt covered her face like a mask as she walked up the stairs to her room.

I turned my head slowly to look over at Rose, my heart exploding into shreds at the look on her face. She was biting her lip, trembling in what seemed to be a mix of anger and complete depression. Immediately i felt the need to wrap my arms around her and caress her anger and sadness away. I crossed that thought of my to do list as she turned to look at me with a look that trampled on my already shattered heart.

"Rose, you alright?" I asked, taking a step forward and reaching my hand out. She barely moved when I took her hand in mine, simply staring past my face towards the stairs. I scrunched my eyebrows as she blinked some tears out of her eyes.

"Rose?" I asked once more. This time her neck snapped up to look at me properly. Her cheeks flushed slightly, but she quickly started to shake her head. Vigorously. She wrenched her hand out mine and ran up the stairs, shaking her head the whole time.

I immediately walked up the stairs, taking two at a time. I caught up in time to stop her door as she tried to slam it closed.

"Rose! Come on! Locking yourself up won't help!" I said, my voice raising a notch.

Rose glared at me, her eyes like sharp daggers, "Look, I'm sorry I'm worrying you, but maybe you should just live your life and come back to talk to me when I'm an actual person that deserves to talk to you. If you want to. In the future."

"Wait, What?" I stood there gaping at Rose, "Rose, what do you mean? Leave you alone? Why in the world would I-"

"See you in a while Scorpius." Rose interrupted before removing my hand from the door and closing it shut.

I heard the door lock, but I didn't move. What in the world did she mean, live my life?

"Um, I didn't think she was going to react like this…" Lily's small voice echoed from behind me.

I whipped around, anger boiling inside me, "You have got to be kidding me right? You knew exactly what was going to happen when you yelled her into being a bloody _shut in_!"

Lily visibly blanched, "Look, I meant what I said. But I didn't say it so that she would, well as you properly stated, a 'bloody shut in'"

I raised an eyebrow, opening my mouth to say something but Lily shushed me.

"Not here, come outside, we'll talk there." She turned to walk down the stairs but noticed I wasn't moving, Her head rotated to meet my gaze, "You do want to know why I got all psycho on Rose, don't you?"

My feet immediately raced down the stairs after her. I stayed silent, not wanting to say anything that might change her mind, but by the time we had reached the edge of the garden the silence was killing me. I turned to look at Lily who was awkwardly looking at her feet.

"Why?" My voice was cold and sharp, sending chills down my own back.

"Its a long story." She said her head not moving, voice small and wavering.

I raised an eyebrow, "You realise you don't need to tell me everything." I winced internally at my ice cold tone but I simply shook it off. Now was not the time to be nice and forgiving.

Lily looked up at me, brown eyes sparkling with tears that hadn't come out yet.

"Do you know Lysander Scamander?"

I blinked slowly, "Yes, he has a twin brother, no? Wait a minute, why does that even matter?"

Lily's cheeks flushed a shade darker then usual, "Well, to put it simply, I have had an eye on him for a while now."

"And this relates to your fight with Rose because…?"

"Well, at my party, um, I found out that um, he had, um…" Her voice trailed off, her face becoming even more red.

"A girlfriend?" I said monotonously.

"Um, yes, I guess you could say that." She pushed her hair behind her ear, "Anyways, my crush on Lysander was quite similar to Rose's on you. Except we're actually really good friends and all that jazz."

"I don't see where this is going."

"If you let me finish, you will." She snapped, eyes flaring up. She froze and looked up at me, "Sorry."

"Whatever, continue." I said, only realising I was being quite rude after the words left my mouth. Lily didn't seem to mind, and she took a breath to continue.

"Well, I saw how smitten you were with Rose." She smirked when I felt my cheeks heat up but blinked it away to continue. "And well, to put it simply, I got really jealous. I wanted the relationship you guys had."

I cocked my head to the side, pushing my frames furthur up my nose, "You do realise that we have a really terrible relationship in which the only moments we talk are in complete awkwardness?"

Lily clenched her jaw, "Then if its so awkward, why do you even like her."

I cleared my throat, my cheeks obviously flaming, "That is for me to know, and for you to think about." Yes. I realise what a lame excuse that was. But excuse me, if ever Lily becomes best buds with Rose again I don't want her going around saying '_Oh scorpius loves the way you laugh and your hair and your smile and the look on your face when you study and how you are always so focused and how you blush so much and how you're so loyal etc, etc' _

Lily rose and eyebrow in return, "As you wish."

We both stood silently, not sure whether to leave or to continue talking.

Then I remembered The only words I heard Lily scream at Rose

"Why did you call Rose a spoiled little coward?"

Lily blanched, "That wasn't intentional. It was a spur of the moment stupid argument. I _know_ that she studies all the time to get good grades and that she was practically friendless for her first semester at Hogwarts but then she became really close friends with Alice Longbottom because Rose decided that she was a not a little baby and that she needed to be brave and that she spent days planning what she would say to her and finally only being able to say 'um' over _and over_ again but Alice laughed it off and now they're really close friends and I know that Alice isn't the only one doing the work because Rose always thinks about what she's going to say and what she should do for her and other stuff like that. I _also_ know that her parents are really strict and that she had to beg to actually _get_ an allowance because everyone else had one and because she thought she needed money just in case something happened or if she needed to buy a gift or something _nice_ like that and also that she plans ahead everything she's going to say days before a potions class because she knows _you're_ in there and she wants to be ready and-"

"Wait, what? Lily-" I failed to interrupt the teary eyed redhead in her emotional rant as she continued to blabber along.

"-How she always does everything so people will be happy and she always is there for at least an hour when one of us ends up in the hospital wing because of some _stupid prank_ and how she never prevents us from doing those stupid pranks because she knows how much we enjoy them and she doesn't want to_ ruin_ our fun. I _know_ that Rose is one of the best people in the world-"

"Lily!" my voice raised a notch but the girl was still oblivious.

"-And I should have never broken her heart and how even when she stepped up to talk to me I pushed her away because I thought that she wouldn't like me as much as she did before and I know thats _stupid_ but really I wasn't ready to talk to her and I know that if I told her about Lysander she would know _exactly_ what to say because she knows how much I like him even if I never told her because she's Rose and I don't deserve-"

"LILY!" That shut the girl up. She looked up at me bewildered, almost as if she had forgotten that I stood there besides her.

"How about you go and tell Rose this instead of me. As you said, she'll know exactly what to say. Unlike me." I patted her on the back and turned to walk back to the house. She ran up to me, smiled, and ran past me into the house. I had a feeling I had done good today.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hope you enjoyed that chapter! I did it in Scorpius's POV because I thought it might be more interesting, tell me what you think and whether or not you like Lily more or if you think Rose is a good person and just saying Lily idolizes Rose so she is exaggerating when she talks about Rose but I think it made a difference compared to her fight with Rose. Anyways, please review and THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed last time and stay tuned for the next chapter :)<strong>


End file.
